


How to be a heartbreaker

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: M/M, infidélité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun était déjà endormi lorsqu'il rentra et Junmyeon eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait pensé à tromper Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be a heartbreaker

Le bar dans lequel Junmyeon avait choisi d'entrer semblait plutôt calme et cela le rassura. S'avançant nonchalamment à l'intérieur, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'installa sur un tabouret dans un coin. Puis, réprimant un soupir, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Deux mains appuyées contre le comptoir entrèrent dans son champ de vision et il releva la tête, se trouvant face à face avec un jeune homme lui souriant. Il semblait jeune, peut-être même aussi jeune que Sehun. Junmyeon pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
\- Quelque chose de fort ? Tenta Junmyeon.

Le barman rit légèrement, son visage prenant un air enfantin, et lui fit un clin d'œil, s'éloignant pour attraper quelques bouteilles. Le comportement du jeune homme attisa sa curiosité et Junmyeon le regarda faire, ne se gênant pas pour le détailler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Sehun, le barman semblait aussi grand que lui mais bien plus musclé cependant. Il se déplaçait avec grâce et élégance, et dégageait quelque chose de félin, d'exotique.

Lorsqu'il se retourna et capta le regard de Junmyeon, celui-ci pris en flagrant délit, il sourit en coin et se pencha bien plus que nécessaire sur le bar pour s'adresser à Junmyeon. Cela n'aurait pas été gênant si le bar avait été plein - cela aurait même été justifié, mais le bar était vide à cette heure-là, de plus le jeune homme le dévisageait sans aucune honte en se mordillant les lèvres. Junmyeon n'était pas dupe, le barman lui faisait purement et simplement du rentre dedans.

\- Cocktail spécial. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Annonça-t-il, l'encourageant à goûter.

Flatté, Junmyeon lui sourit, enroula ses doigts autour du verre puis le porta à ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée et le reposa, ancrant son regard dans celui du barman en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Délicieux. Susurra-t-il.

Les yeux du barman s'agrandirent, il semblait surpris que Junmyeon rentre dans son jeu, puis il sourit, fier de lui.

\- Appelez-moi Zitao. Lança-t-il soudainement, ne lâchant pas Junmyeon des yeux.

 

 

 

 

 

Zitao venait de terminer sa cigarette lorsque Junmyeon sortit du bar, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et sourit lorsqu'il le reconnut.

\- Déjà ? Il n'est que 22h. Fit-il remarquer.  
\- Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas faire la tournée des bars ? Répondit Junmyeon, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le profil. Rétorqua le barman en secouant la tête.

Il semblait amusé et Junmyeon rit légèrement.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Offrit-il en retour.

Zitao se lécha les lèvres, s'avançant vers lui lentement, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient pas visibles de l'intérieur du bar. Junmyeon le laissa faire, gardant tout de même une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps, une onde de chaleur se propageant dans son corps. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool bien qu'il sache pertinemment que la présence du barman près de lui en était la véritable cause. Lorsqu'il heurta le mur derrière lui, Zitao sourit en coin.

\- J'aimerais bien vous connaître. Souffla-t-il, posant une de ses mains contre le mur, juste à côté de Junmyeon.

Se sentant pris au piège, Junmyeon se mordilla la lèvre et fixa le torse du barman. Qu'était-il en train de faire à flirter avec un inconnu ? La réalisation le frappa soudainement, et ce fut la douche froide. Son expression s'assombrit et Zitao sembla le remarquer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Lorsque Junmyeon releva les yeux, leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre et il remarqua qu'il lui suffirait de lever légèrement la tête pour sceller leurs lèvres. S'il le voulait il pouvait choisir d'embrasser Zitao, là, maintenant, tout de suite et personne n'en saurait rien à part eux deux. Il pouvait même choisir de passer la nuit avec le jeune homme s'il le souhaitait. Après tout, ce dernier semblait n'attendre que ça.

\- J'ai quelqu'un. Avoua-t-il finalement, la gorge sèche.

Zitao se figea mais ne se recula pas pour autant - à sa plus grande surprise. Le barman ne semblait pas en colère cependant, son expression laissait même supposer qu'il s'y attendait. Etrange. Etait-il habitué à être rejeté de la sorte ?

\- Est-ce une façon de se déculpabiliser ? Si c'est moi qui vous embrasse, ce sera de ma faute, même si vous en avez aussi envie que moi ? Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec le cœur plus léger et prétendre que quelqu'un s'est jeté sur vous et vous a embrassé ? Questionna-t-il, son sourire toujours en place.

Junmyeon baissa les yeux, se sentant idiot et coupable. A quoi pensait-il au juste ? C'est vrai que Sehun et lui traversaient une mauvaise passe. Ils étaient trop différents. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas énorme la petite différence d'âge entre eux se faisait ressentir ces temps-ci. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour sauter sur le premier venu, tromper Sehun et tout gâcher ? Etait-ce sa façon de fuir et de briser leur couple ? La réponse était claire dans sa tête : non. Il aimait Sehun, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le trahir et de lui faire du mal.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit-il, regardant le barman droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ça...ne me ressemble pas. Même si je suis sûr qu'ils disent tous ça. Ajouta-t-il, riant nerveusement.

Zitao se recula d'un pas et détailla son visage, cherchant sûrement une réponse. Soudain, il sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Vous devriez rentrer. Conclut-il.

Junmyeon ne voulait pas trop s'avancer en disant qu'il semblait déçu mais son sourire lui paraissait moins sincère. Il se racla la gorge et hocha simplement la tête, tournant les talons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun était déjà endormi lorsqu'il rentra et Junmyeon eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait pensé à tromper Sehun. Pour la première fois il avait été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que son amant et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était purement physique bien sûr, puisqu'après tout il ne connaissait rien de Zitao mais cela n'excusait rien. Il y avait pensé. Et c'était déjà trop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Sehun fit comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés la veille, comme si Junmyeon n'était pas sorti je-ne-sais-où, comme s'il connaissait l'heure exacte de son retour. Sehun avait espéré qu'il revienne rapidement ; parfois son amant allait faire le tour du quartier lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et d'être seul, puis il revenait et tous les deux partaient se coucher ensemble.

Hier, ça n'avait pas été le cas et Sehun ne savait pas quoi en penser. Leur relation n'avait jamais été simple, et bien sûr ils s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais cette fois-ci le plus jeune sentait que c'était différent. Quelque chose avait changé chez Junmyeon récemment, et cela le terrifiait. Il savait que Junmyeon se posait beaucoup de questions sur leur relation, il l'entendait remuer sans parvenir à s'endormir la nuit, parfois Junmyeon ne trouvait pas du tout le sommeil et se levait, parfois il observait Sehun et caressait son visage. Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement lassé du plus jeune.

Sehun était plus jeune, c'était une chose – même si 3 ans n'étaient pas grand-chose, mais c'était surtout leur différence de caractère qui rendait les choses plus difficiles. Sehun fuyait les responsabilités, voulait s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse, tandis que Junmyeon souhaitait se poser et construire quelque chose de stable et de solide. Ils s'aimaient, là n'était pas la question, mais cela suffisait-il ?

Junmyeon avait aimé le côté joueur et juvénile de Sehun lorsqu'il s'était rencontré, peut-être qu'il avait espéré au fond de lui que Sehun mûrisse et devienne un adulte responsable au bout de quelques mois à ses côtés. Il pensait qu'ils avanceraient dans la même direction, il pensait peut-être réussir à changer Sehun.

Sehun avait changé dans un sens, il avait accepté de vivre avec Junmyeon, il avait réduit ses sorties avec ses amis, évitait de trop boire et de faire des conneries. Il tenait vraiment au plus âgé et voulait lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il n'était pas comme Junmyeon certes, il n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec les mots, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui, de ses sentiments et de ses choix, mais il essayait. Il essayait vraiment.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il avait beau essayer cela ne suffirait jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait le sentiment de ne pas être assez bien pour Junmyeon, de ne pas être capable de le combler et de le rendre véritablement heureux.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le soir suivant, Junmyeon l'accueillit avec un sourire tendu et Sehun sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis la veille, son amant semblait distrait et perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait Sehun longuement, sans parler, et le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi en penser. Etait-ce la fin ? Junmyeon voulait-il lui annoncer qu'il ne l'aimait plus et voulait le quitter ?

Le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre supérieure et se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Junmyeon, par habitude, mais aussi pour se rassurer. Son amant répondit au baiser et le fit asseoir à table, s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Tenta Sehun, mal à l'aise.

Junmyeon hocha la tête et chercha ses mots anxieusement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, mais j'ai peur des conséquences que cela aura. Répondit-il maladroitement.

\- Vas-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre. Souffla le plus jeune.

C'était un mensonge, il était terrifié d'entendre ce que Junmyeon allait lui dire, mais en même temps il était nécessaire qu'il crève l'abcès. Sehun ne savait plus où il en était, où ils en étaient.

\- L'autre soir, je suis sorti, et tu dormais quand je suis rentré. Je suis allé dans un bar en fait. Il confia. Je ne me suis pas bourré la gueule ni rien, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai...rencontré quelqu'un.

Le cœur de Sehun loupa un battement, il baissa les yeux sur la table et serra les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement, inquiet lorsqu'il vit la mine livide du plus jeune.  
\- ...Mais tu y as pensé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu me dis tout ça. Chuchota le plus jeune.

Le silence de Junmyeon confirma ses soupçons et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Alors c'était comme ça que cela se terminerait entre eux. Il ne s'y attendait pas, du moins pas si tôt, et pas comme ça.

\- Sehun. Regarde-moi. Supplia son amant.

Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers lui et tendit sa main lorsque Junmyeon lui offrit la sienne. Son amant serra sa main et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Je t'aime Sehun, je t'aime vraiment. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un attire mon attention depuis que nous sommes ensemble, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, honnêtement je suis aussi perdu que toi. Il ne s'est rien passé c'est vrai, mais ça aurait pu. Et pour ça, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Avoua-t-il, les yeux brillants.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Sehun.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Es-tu prêt à me pardonner ? Ou préfères-tu qu'on...Il fit une pause et se mordit la lèvre, incapable de terminer sa phrase.  
\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Souffla le plus jeune. Je vais retourner chez mes parents quelques jours.

Junmyeon hocha la tête et relâcha sa main. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il aimait Sehun, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête et d'entier, il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher. De plus, depuis ce fameux soir, il n'avait cessé de penser au barman et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots et quelques regards c'est vrai, mais rien de plus. Pourtant Junmyeon ne pensait qu'à lui, comme obsédé, et c'était injuste envers Sehun. Il ne voulait pas être avec Sehun en pensant à Zitao.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun fit sa valise et passa la porte après avoir embrassé tendrement Junmyeon, sa main tremblante se posant sur sa joue pale, et ses yeux brillants s'ancrant dans ceux humides du plus âgé. Celui-ci avait eu du mal à laisser partir Sehun, mais n'avait pas su comment le retenir. Il n'avait pas eu les mots. Et de toute façon, c'était mieux ainsi, ils n'auraient pas pu faire semblant, faire comme si tout allait bien et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ne pouvait pas imposer ça à Sehun, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

Junmyeon, au fond de lui, aurait souhaité effacer les derniers jours et continuer comme avant. Mais c'était impossible, il était déjà trop tard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon se trouva de nouveau assis au bar deux jours plus tard, évitant soigneusement le regard de Zitao. Cette fois-ci le bar était plein et Junmyeon attendit la pause du barman pour sortir lui parler. Le jeune homme était appuyé contre le mur et fumait tranquillement, son regard tourné vers le ciel.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Questionna le barman.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais vous revoir...pour être sûr. Confia Junmyeon, s'approcha de lui à pas lents.  
\- Etre sûr ? Répéta-t-il, intrigué.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je n'arrête pas de penser à vous depuis la dernière fois. Soupira le plus âgé, frustré.  
\- Et nous ne nous sommes même pas embrassés...Je sais que je suis plein de charmes mais tout de même...Rit Zitao, se tournant vers lui.

Junmyeon esquissa un sourire et le détailla. Il avait mémorisé les traits de son visage et revoyait le sourire en coin de Zitao à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, cependant le voir se tenir devant lui en chair et en os était tout de même différent. Cela le rendait plus réel.

Junmyeon avait presque cru que sa rencontre avec le barman n'avait été qu'un rêve, une hallucination. Cela aurait été mieux peut-être. La mine livide de Sehun lui revint à l'esprit et ce fut comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Sehun.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pensé à moi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Zitao jeta sa cigarette et se redressa, se collant à Junmyeon.

\- Si je réponds oui, que se passera-t-il ? Susurra Zitao, son souffle se répercutant sur la joue de Junmyeon.

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade, tandis que l'odeur du barman lui chatouillait les narines. C'était physique, cela ne pouvait être que physique. Même si Zitao sentait délicieusement bon cela ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était rien, juste...de l'envie. Junmyeon devait se contrôler.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Bafouilla-t-il, perturbé.  
\- J'ai pensé à vous...à toi. Je peux te tutoyer maintenant non ? Proposa-t-il, enroulant sa main autour de la taille du plus âgé. Rentre avec moi.

Junmyeon se sentit défaillir sous son toucher et à l'entende de sa voix chaude. Sans s'en rendre compte, il hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre son torse, s'abandonnant totalement à lui.

Ce soir-là, il ne rentra pas chez lui.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le barman caressait tendrement son dos, déposant quelques baisers papillons sur son omoplate, empêchant Junmyeon de s'endormir. Ils étaient complètement nus, enroulés dans les draps, Junmyeon allongé sur le ventre et Zitao collé contre son flanc.

\- Tu veux rester la nuit ou tu dois rentrer ? Chuchota le barman contre sa peau.  
\- Personne ne m'attend. Répondit-il, à moitié endormi.

La main de Zitao se stoppa net.

\- Est-ce de ma faute ? Tenta-t-il prudemment.  
\- Oui, non. C'est de la mienne. Répondit-il, soupirant bruyamment.

Il se tourna sur le dos et tourna son visage vers Zitao, sa main se posant sur sa joue.

\- Il s'appelle Sehun, il doit avoir ton âge. Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. Mais récemment c'est devenu compliqué entre nous. Puis je t'ai rencontré...et...je ne sais pas, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous deux ce soir-là même si nous n'avons rien fait. Et je lui ai dit. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Répliqua Zitao, soudainement triste.  
\- Je ne voulais pas le trahir. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Mais tu l'as quand même fait au final puisque tu es ici, avec moi. Continua le barman.

Junmyeon sourit tristement à ses paroles et se redressa pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'être ici, avec toi. Mais je l'aime. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Egoïste n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je dirai humain. Tu l'aimes mais il manque quelque chose lorsque tu es avec lui, et ce quelque chose je peux te l'apporter. Sourit Zitao. J'aurais dit la jeunesse, mais il est aussi jeune que moi donc ce n'est pas que tu as besoin de fraîcheur ou je ne sais quoi. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai qu'il n'a pas ?

Le plus âgé resta silencieux un moment, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu sembles savoir qui tu es, où tu vas et ce que tu veux dans la vie. J'ai besoin d'un pilier, de pouvoir me reposer complètement sur quelqu'un de temps en temps. J'ai besoin de stabilité. Avoua-t-il maladroitement.

Junmyeon se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots à voix haute auparavant. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Sehun non plus, il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui, peut-être par honte ou par fierté. Mais avec Zitao, c'était différent. Le jeune homme lui inspirait confiance, il avait l'impression d'être minuscule à côté de lui. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : se blottir contre lui et s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était étrange pour Junmyeon, il était le plus âgé dans son couple, celui qui décidait, prenait les initiatives, il était le plus responsable des deux.

Dans un couple, il devait y avoir un équilibre certes, mais Junmyeon s'était toujours senti responsable de Sehun. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Sehun était un jeune étudiant paumé, pas vraiment sûr de ses choix et Junmyeon l'avait pris sous son aile. Il l'avait guidé, encouragé à terminer ses études et à décrocher son poste actuel. Le plus âgé l'avait toujours poussé, et l'avait porté dans leur couple également. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Sehun, et il ne regrettait pas, la situation s'était trouvée ainsi, point.

Mais maintenant, après 4 ans de vie commune, Junmyeon avait besoin d'autre chose. Il pensait qu'une fois lancé dans sa carrière Sehun deviendrait plus sûr de lui, et que Junmyeon pourrait enfin espérer avoir une relation d'égal à égal mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et ça ne l'était toujours pas. Junmyeon avait alors compris que Sehun était comme ça, qu'il ne changerait pas, que c'était dans son caractère et sa personnalité. Et bien que cela l'attriste, Junmyeon devait admettre qu'il en avait été déçu. Cela le rendait coupable, car Sehun était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il était aimant, drôle, joyeux et plein de vie. Junmyeon avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés et de partager sa vie, mais malgré tout ce n'était pas suffisant.

Etait-il une de ces personnes jamais satisfaites ? Etait-il trop exigeant ? Il était heureux avec Sehun, depuis le premier jour, mais il manquait quelque chose. Un petit rien, un petit détail peut-être, mais qui faisait une grande différence et créait un grand vide dans la vie de Junmyeon.

Zitao embrassa son cou et l'attira contre son torse, Junmyeon s'écrasant contre lui presque violemment. Le barman enroula ses bras autour de lui et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Emprisonné par ses bras musclés, le plus âgé soupira d'aise.

\- Et maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Maintenant quoi ? J'ai trompé Sehun, je suis dans tes bras, mais je l'aime toujours et il me manque. Avoua Junmyeon. Je peux vous garder tous les deux ?

Zitao étouffa un rire et Junmyeon sentit son cœur s'accélérer contre son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Tu vois ça comment ? Sehun et toi ensemble, puis de temps en temps tu viendrais me voir ? Je ne veux pas être un briseur de couple, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, même si tu me plais. Confia-t-il, caressant les cheveux du plus âgé.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je dois choisir entre vous deux ? Tenta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être m'oublier et te concentrer sur Sehun non ? Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Le choix est vite fait de mon point de vue. Raisonna-t-il, mi- sérieux mi amusé.

Junmyeon releva les yeux vers lui et déposa un baiser contre son menton.

\- Je pourrai apprendre à t'aimer aussi. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le barman sourit et se détacha de lui, lui tournant le dos sans dire un mot avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain de son appartement. La porte se referma sans bruit et Junmyeon se retrouva seul face au silence, confus.

Peut-être avait-il été trop loin, peut-être avait-il été insensible ? Il n'avait fait que parler de lui, de ce qu'il voulait, sans se préoccuper de ce que Zitao, lui, désirait. Sans savoir réellement qui il était, ce qu'il en pensait. Il se pourrait même que Zitao ne veuille rien à voir avec lui, peut-être était-il qu'une simple aventure d'un soir ? Le doute l'envahit et il s'assit au milieu du lit, remontant le drap sur lui pour cacher sa nudité, ses jambes relevées contre son torse.

Quel idiot. Il sourit amèrement et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague. Il était là à faire des plans sur la comète, à chercher une solution pour garder Sehun et Zitao près de lui sans se soucier des sentiments des deux jeunes hommes, sans leur demander leur avis. Il se comportait vraiment comme le plus gros des connards pour le coup.

Lorsque Zitao ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un boxer, Junmyeon laissa son regard parcourir son corps sans honte. Il savait qu'il devait parler mais il fut quelque peu distrait par la nudité du jeune homme – même après qu'ils aient couché ensemble son désir pour le jeune barman ne semblait pas s'être calmé, voire envolé comme par enchantement.

\- Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, je n'ai pas pensé à toi, à ce que tu veux. Je dois sûrement être le seul à vouloir...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sa gorge se nouant. Le barman, occupé à ramasser leurs vêtements étalés par terre, se figea un instant, puis posa les vêtements en boule sur une chaise et s'avança vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord, face à Junmyeon et fit courir ses doigts sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Je te veux, mais je ne veux pas être ton deuxième choix. Je n'accepterai pas d'être avec toi si tu es déjà avec Sehun. Je me respecte trop pour ça, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux vivre ma vie. Annonça Zitao, résolu.

Junmyeon passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je dois choisir entre lui et toi, c'est ça ? Souffla-t-il, la mine abattue.  
\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Il soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne pensais pas sincèrement pouvoir nous garder tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Jun.

Junmyeon enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux et laissa Zitao l'étreindre pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils furent fatigués, ils se glissèrent de nouveau sous les draps et s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le plus âgé se réveilla tôt, s'extirpa doucement des bras de Zitao, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir sans regarder en arrière. Il avait fait son choix. Ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, et il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Marchant dans les rues en direction de son appartement, il attrapa son portable, inspira un bon coup et appuya sur la touche « appel ».

\- Allo ? Sehun ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun rentra chez eux deux jours plus tard, et tout fut oublié. Ou presque.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le plus jeune avait bien remarqué que Junmyeon était différent, il se perdait plus souvent dans ses pensées. Parfois, il était là sans réellement être là, et cela inquiétait Sehun. Junmyeon soupirait beaucoup aussi, et son regard se perdait dans le vide. Clairement, il n'était pas heureux. Cela brisa le cœur de Sehun, car malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé et bien que Junmyeon soit revenu vers lui le plus âgé semblait bien plus malheureux qu'avant.

Ils ne se disputaient pas, mais la tension était palpable, du moins pour Sehun. Junmyeon le traitait comme un prince, le couvrait de cadeaux et d'attention, lui disait qu'il l'aimait bien plus souvent que d'habitude et c'était sincère, Junmyeon avait toujours été sincère et honnête. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été capable de mentir. Sehun ne doutait pas de l'amour de Junmyeon, son amour il le lisait dans ses yeux tous les jours et le cueillait sur ses lèvres à chaque mot, chaque baiser.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait dénier le fait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Quelque chose manquait. Et Sehun ne savait plus quoi faire pour recoller les morceaux entre eux. Devait-il lâcher la main de Junmyeon ? Etait-ce la meilleure solution ? Junmyeon serait-il plus heureux s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Il finit par lui poser directement la question, désespéré.

\- Junmyeon, ça ne peut plus durer ainsi. Commença-t-il, un soir qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux dans le lit.

Son amant tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Sehun et l'observa longuement, comme pour lire dans son regard.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Finit-il par demander, perplexe.  
\- Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi. Soupira-t-il.

Junmyeon écarquilla les yeux et lui attrapa la main, paniqué.

\- Je suis très heureux avec toi, Sehun. Je t'aime, tu le sais non ? Pressa-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Non tu ne l'es pas, tu l'étais peut-être, mais cela fait un moment que tu ne l'es plus. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas être honnête avec moi, sois-le au moins envers toi-même. Supplia presque le plus jeune, le regard triste.  
\- Je suis désolé. Répondit Junmyeon, ne sachant quoi dire.

Le regard de Sehun se voila et il sourit amèrement, déçu, triste, et le cœur brisé.

\- Tu penses encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Cette conversation avait été taboue depuis que Sehun était rentré chez eux, aucun des deux n'osant aborder le sujet. Par peur, bien sûr, peur de perdre l'autre, peur de tout gâcher. Parfois, il était préférable de garder ses secrets et de ne pas tout dévoiler, tout dire. Pour ne pas blesser les gens qu'on aimait, mais aussi par peur de ne pas dire les bonnes choses, de ne pas trouver les mots. C'était un risque qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu prendre.

Sehun avait toujours été incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses peurs et ses doutes. Junmyeon avait toujours été meilleur que lui dans ce domaine, et le plus jeune l'admirait pour ça. Junmyeon n'avait jamais peur de dire les choses, de mettre des mots sur ses émotions et ressentis, il n'avait jamais hésité à s'ouvrir complètement à Sehun. Le plus jeune, lui, en était incapable. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge bien que ses pensées soient claires et précises, ses phrases formulées dans sa tête.

Si les mots étaient les amis de Junmyeon, ils étaient les ennemis de Sehun.

Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être était-ce encore un signe de plus pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble après tout. Sehun avait toujours cru que dans une relation, tant qu'il y avait de l'amour alors tout irait bien. Avec du recul et de la maturité, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été stupide et naïf. L'amour ne faisait pas tout, si ce n'est compliquer les choses. S'ils ne s'aimaient pas autant, il serait bien plus facile de se lâcher la main et de prendre un chemin différent.

\- Je t'aime Sehun, je t'aime sincèrement de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Répondit Junmyeon, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase.  
\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Junmyeon, tellement. Tu n'imagines même pas. Souffla-t-il avec émotion. Mais...est-ce une raison suffisante pour continuer cette relation ?

Junmyeon ne répondit pas cette fois, et Sehun se sentit défaillir. C'était bien le seul moment où il ne fallait pas que les mots leur fassent défaut. Le temps était comme suspendu, et Sehun était pendu aux lèvres de Junmyeon. La décision lui appartenait. Depuis toujours, Junmyeon était celui qui avait les cartes en mains. Jamais Sehun, jamais. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il accepterait le choix de Junmyeon, quel qu'il soit.

\- Zitao. Annonça Junmyeon. Son nom est Zitao, il est barman. Dès que mon regard est tombé sur lui je me suis senti irrévocablement attiré par lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, je sais juste que je le voulais.

Il fit une pause, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et ses lèvres tremblèrent sous l'émotion. Sehun se figea, jamais il n'avait vu Junmyeon dans cet état auparavant. Aussi sensible, aussi humain.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et ça me rend fou. Je ne l'aime pas, du moins pas comme toi, mais...quelque chose me lie à lui. Je me suis senti bien avec lui, je me suis senti exister dans ses bras. Il m'a fait me sentir protégé, important et...fragile. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu la sensation que si je tombais, il serait là pour me rattraper. Lui, et personne d'autre. Insista-t-il, une larme dévalant le long de sa joue.

  
Sehun comprenait et prenait d'autant plus conscience de ses limites, de ses défauts. Aujourd'hui bien plus que n'importe quel jour ses insécurités le firent se sentir minuscule. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tiré Junmyeon vers le bas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et son regard s'embua mais il se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait assez pleuré, il devait désormais être fort. Pour Junmyeon, pour lui-même, pour eux. Pour une fois, Junmyeon ne serait pas celui qui prendrait une décision. Sehun devait le faire à sa place, pour eux deux.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Junmyeon entremêla leurs doigts et l'attira contre lui, embrassant son front, son nez, ses joues jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'emparent de celles du plus jeune. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, passion, amour et désespoir. Il espérait ainsi faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait à travers ce baiser, il voulait que Sehun comprenne qu'il était spécial, qu'il était désolé, qu'il était aussi perdu que lui mais surtout qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Sehun répondit au baiser avec autant de force, si ce n'est plus, agrippant les cheveux de son amant pour le maintenir contre lui. Lorsque leurs bouches se détachèrent, Sehun mordilla la peau du cou pale de Junmyeon, comme pour le marquer. Junmyeon était à lui. Le plus âgé se laissa faire et glissa contre le matelas, basculant la tête en arrière, sa bouche formant un « o », tandis que Sehun ravageait son corps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le bar dans lequel Sehun avait choisi d'entrer semblait plutôt calme et cela le rassura. S'avançant nonchalamment à l'intérieur, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'installa sur un tabouret dans un coin. Puis, réprimant un soupir, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Deux mains appuyées contre le comptoir entrèrent dans son champ de vision et il releva la tête, se trouvant face à face avec un jeune homme lui souriant. Il semblait jeune, peut-être même aussi jeune que lui. Sehun pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
\- Quelque chose de fort ? Tenta Sehun.

 


End file.
